Type and Subtype
Type and Subtype are a type of classification in early Persona games and the Devil Children series. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light / DemiKids Dark'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Both types and subtypes come in opposing pairs and have an effect on fusion. If the Spell Cards being fused belong to demons of the same type, the resulting Persona will have +5 to its highest stat and +20 to its magical defense. On the other hand, if their types oppose each other a fusion accident is more likely to occur. A Persona's type and subtype determine which spells it can inherit via fusion. If the Persona is of the Light type, it won't be able to learn any Death spell and Dark Personas cannot learn any Expel spell. While the Element-Force pair by itself won't apply any kind of inheritance restriction, their subtypes will. For example, Sati is Light-Fire, meaning she can't inherit any Death or Ice spells. Jack Frost is Element-Ice so he can't learn Fire spells. Vidofnir is Element-Bless and thus has no restrictions. In addition to influencing fusion, a Persona or demon's type and subtype may determine its strengths and weaknesses, possibly resisting their type and being weak to its opposite. Furthermore, they may especially resist their subtype (draining, nullifying or repelling it) and be weak to its opposite. For example, Ganesha is Element-Wind, meaning it resists Element and is weak to Force. Since he is of the Wind subtype, Ganesha especially resists Wind (in this case by repelling it) and is weak to Earth. The resistance to Earth from its type and weakness from its subtype cancel each other out so Ganesha takes neutral damage from Earth. There are, however, demons and Personas who are exceptions to this rule. Some of those exceptions apply to entire Orders but others only to specific subjects. For example, the entire Grave Order is of the Force type, but they are weak to both Element and Force. And despite all of the Flight Order demons being Element-Wind, some of them resist Blast while others don't. The PlayStation release uses all caps English names for the Types and Subtypes, which were left as-is in Revelations: Persona. The PSP port, however, uses Japanese names. ''Persona 2'' In Persona 2, a Persona's type restricts which skills it can learn from Skill Cards while a demon's type has no gameplay function and merely reflects their resistances and weaknesses. Despite being localized as "types", the Japanese version uses the same term as the "subtypes" from Megami Ibunroku Persona. ''Devil Children'' Localized as Element in DemiKids, a demon's type indicates their resistances and weaknesses. Each type corresponds to a certain element, even though there may be a discrepancy between the type and the skill description. For example, Water-type spells deal ice damage while Gold deals electric and Wood deals wind. DemiKids changed the names of some of the types to match their in-game description (e.g Wood becoming Wind) or their spelling (Earth changing from 士 to 地). A new type was added: Ice. As such, the ice spells which were classified as Water before were changed to Ice and the Water type is now composed of a new line of spells that deal water damage. Types and Subtypes ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' * The opposing pairs are: Element-Force, Light-Dark, Fire-Ice, Wind-Earth, Electric-Nuclear, Gravity-Blast. |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} ''Devil Children'' ''Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids & Fire/Ice Book'' Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Category:Devil Children White Book Category:DemiKids Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book